Yoshi, Bowser, and Pikachu's Chat
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Yoshi and Bowser start walking down the hallway after talking to Ganondorf, and when Pikachu joins them, the three start to chat with each other.


**Yoshi, Bowser, and Pikachu's Chat**

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

* * *

It was your typical warm and sunny day in Nintendo City, in the center was Oval Park, the location of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, blah blah blah...

"So as you can see," Explains Ganondorf to Yoshi and Bowser, "I have placed onions in my burger! What do you think of that?" He smiled.

Yoshi and Bowser looked at each other, and then at Ganondorf.

"Errrm...keep trying." Bowser said, patting to Ganondorf as he and Yoshi walked out of the room.

Ganondorf frowned, and he pondered what he said wrong while the two reptilian Smashers walked down the hallway.

Seconds passed by as the two green dinosaurs walked rather slowly. In fact, they were going so slow, it's like they were meant to be slow. Eventually, Pikachu joined Yoshi and Bowser, in their slow walk down the hallway.

"So," Pikachu started, attempting to have a good conversation with Yoshi and Bowser, "How went your talk with Ganondorf?"

Bowser rubbed the back of his head. "Well...let's just say..." He chuckled a bit nervously. "He needs to get out more."

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "I swear, if Ganondorf makes one more joke about "Mama Luigi" and "YouTube Poop", I'm gonna pound him to the ground." The green Yoshisaurus stated.

Pikachu blinked. "Oh. What for?" The yellow, electrical mouse Pokemon curiously asked.

Yoshi rubbed his chin. "Well...he kept showing us these random asserted videos with clips from many different shows/cartoons/movies/CD-I games, and he kept showing Mama Luigi, and it's practically got stuck in my head. In an essence-"

"He kept us for far too long and then started to explain about burgers, which came out of NOWHERE," Bowser concluded, shaking his head. "You think the guy let us leave after that."

Pikachu tapped his fingers together. "Oh. Well, I just thought that maybe, you know..err, I don't know, I just thought f you would like to pester Mewtwo."

Stopping in their tracks, Yoshi and Bowser both pondered about this. They both shook their heads and said in unison, "Nah."

Pikachu shrugged. "Oh well." He then snapped his fingers. "Hey! You know about Pokemon Battle Revolution for the Wii? I beat it!" He said with much enthusiasm.

Yoshi let out a sigh. "Yeah, well, I'm STILL stuck on Mario Strikers Charged. Now THAT game has the action I need to satisfy my, well..." He tried to think up a word and randomly blurted out, "Hunger!"

Bowser and Pikachu stared blankly at Yoshi. Yoshi sweatdropped, and he chuckled nervously, before frowning.

"Eeyeah. Anyway," Bowser starts up again, "How about we just...talk about...our jobs?" He smiled.

Pikachu tilted his head. "Jobs? I haven't got a job after what happened at the First National Bank of Nintendo City, remember?"

Bowser nodded, frowning a bit. "Ehehe, yeah. About that..." He looked at Yoshi. "Hey, what's your current job?"

Yoshi looked at Bowser. "Well, I don't really have an actual job per se, but..." He winked. "Me and Peppy sell chocolate. Chocolate bars."

Bowser and Pikachu's eyes both lit up at the sound of the word 'chocolate'. "Oooh...how's that going?" Both of the two completely different Smashers asked.

Yoshi sighed, looking down at his shoes. "Not too well. Our best customer is in Johto, and we're being beaten by tough competition..."

Bowser comforted Yoshi, patting him on the back. "There, old Yoshi boy. Let it all out," He said, smiling.

Yoshi looked up at Bowser, and smiled. "Gee, thanks Bowser. Heck, I feel better already."

Pikachu scratched his right ear. "So...how about we go out for a little walk to Nintendo City, and...say...get some doughnuts and watch some good old football?"

Yoshi and Bowser nodded in agreement. "Let's go, then!" Grabbing Pikachu, the two reptilian Smashers ran down the hallway, eager to head out to Nintendo City.

Several minutes after the three Smashers went downstairs and headed out of the mansion, Ganondorf exited his room, holding several cases for different CDs. "Hey guys! I burned Mama Luigi on my CD!" He shouted excitedly, waiting for a few seconds before saying with a strange face expression, "Guys?"

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
